The present invention is directed to a backpack that has an integral raincoat.
The backpack has an integral raincoat attached to a part of the backpack that attaches to the body of a user.
The integral raincoat is designed to easily be deployed from the backpack and to be easily stowed in the backpack.
The backpack was designed to prevent a user from losing a raincoat after use and also to prevent the contents within a backpack to be wet when deploying the backpack during rain.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a backpack that has an integral raincoat that will prevent the misplacement of the raincoat after its use and that will also prevent items within the backpack from getting wet from any precipitation when the raincoat is removed from the backpack.